Offspring
by Dark Angel Cassandra
Summary: A girl held in Hojo's possession, is the victim of his sick experiments and tests. Though what is her connection to Sephiroth?
1. Chapter 1

Icicle Lodge, it is here that a young girl, between the ages of five and ten, walks outside in the cold. Her clothing, tattered and ruined she had lost her shoes long ago, when she was fighting with the towns people of Icicle Village. She only managed to get herself a bat and little food, which she was eating as she walked through the freezing cold. The girl looked back at the village in awe, the people were staring at her, whispering things to each other that she could not comprehend. Her bright green feline eyes watched them, whisper and point at her.

**"Could she be the Generals daughter? Where did she come from, when did General have a child"**,the people whispered amongst their selves. Not wanting to stay any longer the girl ran off into the storm, disappearing in a instant. She's four feet tall, and has long flowing silver hair that has black streaks here and there, her skin is pale and her lips lost the natural rosy pink, if you look closer you can see her ribs poking out from her skin, though it didn't seem to bother her at all. After running for half an hour she spotted a cave and ran into it, shivering violently while piling up old pieces of wood, attempting to make a fire.

_**Flashback Labs**_

_In cell number forty-six was a young girl, her age is unknown though she looks like she could be between the ages of five and ten. Her midnight black hair pools around her body as if it is a curtain to keep her warm inside of the ice cold cell. Her eyes were shut, though if she opened them those who looked into her face would be greeted by mysterious green grey eyes, pupils slit. Her skin is pale and her lips have lost their natural pink and are now pale white. The temperature in the place was overwhelming to her being, Hojo always left the cells freezing cold if she did something he didn't agree with or if he just felt like torturing her for the day. Selene, was what she called herself since she didn't like what Hojo called her which was, forty-six. Speaking of the devil, Hojo was running around the labs fussing while checking the vital signs of a clone he had developed by using her own cells._

_Shakily Selene stood and watched from her cell, the monster that had been created. In the tank was a young woman, eighteen to be exactly, her hair was midnight black and laid in the middle of her back, she too was pale lips lost the natural rosy color, her eyes were open and alert watching Hojo dangerously from the tank, waiting to be let out. Hojo snickered to himself he had been waiting for this for so long, this was supposed to be a clone of Sephiroth in a female form. The girl he actually got the cells from was kin to Sephiroth somehow, she showed up out of no where and he had paid the Turks to catch her for him._

_**"Now, I know you can hear and understand me..I want you to go straight to the General and challenge him to a duel"**__, he said while draining the tank of the water and opening it up. The young woman's feet touched the ice cold ground water pooled around her being, as she slowly started to walk towards her items. She put on a black leather clan outfit that was tight fitting; short sleeves and leggings short. _

_Putting on gloves she stopped short when she was greeted by the sight of a deadly blade, a smile creeped into her defined features as she took hold of the blade, inspecting it. The sword was as tall as she was, and she was tall for a woman, five-eleven, the sword was perfect for her. __**"Now, you should atleast have a chance against the General now, this is a mere copy of his Masasume, though its abit smaller so you can handle it. How is it"**__, he asked the clone with excited eyes, she turned and jabbed the air with the sword, slashing and defending as if she were fighting someone now. She then took off, from the labs, leaving Selene by herself with Hojo, Selene made a fuss when the clone left her there and looked down. She had to get out of this place and she had to do it now...maybe she could use the clone somehow._

_**The Battle**_

_Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth, were currently away from Midgar and were sitting on the beach, enjoying their time away. Genesis was reading from his copy of __Loveless__, reciting lines as he always did, while Angeal and Sephiroth looked out into the ocean. The scenery was nice, and Genesis reciting his lines made it all the better. Soon enough, Sephiroth and Angeal began speaking amongst theirselves, currently talking about Angeal's student. __**"I think the boy has great potiental, though he has the attention span of a small child"**__, Angeal spoke while shaking his head, a faint smile appeared on Sephiroth's face. Angeal always talked about Zack, no matter where he went, about how proud he was of him, or how annoying he could be. Sephiroth silently agreed with Angeal, yes Zack was very hyper and alittle over confident at times, though, he still had the potential to become a first class soldier. Suddenly sighing Sephiroth speaks, __**"Theres someone coming this way"**__, he grunted while standing, and observing the area._

_**"Guess we can never get away from duty...well well..what do we have here"**__, Genesis smiled while closing his book and standing next to Sephiroth and Angeal. The clone had finally made it to her destination, she lifted her head looking Sephiroth straight in the eye, while drawing her sword. __**"Are...you the great General Sephiroth"**__, she questioned while narrowing her eyes abit, the pupils becoming slits. Something wasn't right about this Angeal thought while drawing his sword, Genesis not far behind. Sephiroth was at lost for words, here standing before him was a woman that could be his twin sister, he had never seen anyone else like him before, he was in awe. The clone step closer, while raising her sword, __**"Are you...the great General Sephiroth"**__, she question while staring at him, Sephiroth nodded to her, the clone smiled._

A.N: Cliff hanger! How do you like the story so far? Give me some reviews and I may add some more chapters!! TTYL


	2. Chapter 2

_**Clone P.O.V**_

_**"**__The battle had gone well to a point..if I do say so myself, though...it becomes a hassel when you end up fighting, the great Sephiroth along with his comrades. Hmph, I knew I had no chance against him anyway, after he finally injured me on the beach, I'm but a clone after all, but a clone of him...or her? Why I was created in the first place is of no importance to me, but to know I'm alive and so freely moving around in this world, makes my heart jump for joy. My only mission now, is to get back to the labs and take Selene with me...rather Shinra likes it or not..._

_**Flashback**_

_I came back to Hojo, the demon as Selene called him, very calmly sheathing the sword he had given me to the large magnet on the back of my outfit. Hojo fussed around me, attempting to clean a wound that had already healed, he of course wrote down everything he saw. It seemed that I was the perfect monster to him and he believed that only I shall be under his command, a puppet. I turned towards the cell that Selene lay in, she was shivering from the cold barely having any clothing on her back at all. While Hojo looked away to do something else I took hold to a blanket, this was Selene's blanket, I guessed that he was punishing her for his own sick humour. __**"I'll be back in afew moments"**__, Hojo spoke before leaving the room...begin mission._

_**"Move back"**__, I ordered Selene silently so that she may only hear me. The child looked up at me for a moment before she moved back to the back wall, waiting. I clenched the bars, popping them off until there was enough room for Selene to get out. Selene ran to me, jumping up in my arms as I wrapped her in the blanket and shoved her head into my shoulder. She had wrapped her arms around my neck holding on tightly as I held her with one arm, the other unsheathing the sword as begin walking out of the lab. Of course I just couldn't walk out expecting nothing to happen, Hojo caught sight of me immediately and was about to set off the alarm but paused._

_Shinra never knew we were here, and if he did set off the alarm he, it would raise question about who we were. __**"Whats wrong Hojo"**__, I taunted while walking past him, holding the sword out in warning if he should set the alarm off, I would strike him down. __**"You seem stomped...for once in your life.."**__, I spoke before running off with Selene in my arms. I got to the main corridor before the alarm finally went off, I grumbled to myself, this would be a long battle, though I could always take the easy way out. For I'm the great Sephiroth's clone after all! A guard halted in front of my gun raised, I looked past him alittle, ah, you just had to love Shinra and their large glass windows._

_Running faster and faster, I charged towards the guard who soon jumped out of my way as I jumped out of the window, covering Selene's head. The screamed in my ears, making me grind my teeth slightly, making me wish I didn't have sensitive hearing. It was obvious that we would track...some unwanted attention as Midgar cillivains pointed and screamed as they watched me and the girl plummet to the ground, landing on my feet, I flexed the swords once more while running through the streets. __**"GET OUT OF MY WAY!"**__, I shouted as I ran past the people, swinging my sword just to make them afraid and jump out of the way. It didn't take long till Selene and myself were running out of Midgar, and into a world we knew nothing about._

_**End of Flashback, Clone P.O.V continues...**_

_Hmph, and now here I'am in Icicle Lodge, looking for that damned Selene. she had caused way to much trouble. I heard she had met the Turks as I made my way across the world to get to her. She was in the Bone Village at first, though, she moved, I could only guess that the Turks were on her trail, which meant that Shinra had been notified about us. So now we were fugitives..finally being caught after many weeks, I'm very disappointed in Shinra, they should have cause us by now. _

_**End of P.O.V...Normal P.O.V**_

The clone noticed footsteps in the snow, and followed them into a cave, where she spotted Selene trying to keep warm. **"There you are you little runt"**, the clone said playfully while walked towards her, throwing her sack on the cave floor near her. The girl jumped slightly in shock and then grinned, watching the clone sit down next to her, she sat in her lap and clung to her sighing. **"You finally found me, I thought those men in suits would get to me before you. What took you so long.."**, she questioned, she had given the clone a name, which was Melena. Melena grumbled at her, while opening up the sack, pulling out what the people called dumb apples. **"Don't worry about what took me so long just eat so we can get moving, I got you a weapon too, its not much though it will do"**, she spoke while pointing a metal bat that stuck out slightly.

Selene nodded silently and began eating the apple while looking into the ember flames. She looked up at the woman above her silently, wondering if they were being chased, before she could even ask, a voice sounded.

**"So...this is where you've been hiding, couldn't keep track of you after our little duel on the beach"**, Melena stood up with a start, unsheathing her sword while pushing Selene behind her. Her eyes narrowed, Shinra sent Sephiroth after them!

A.N: Cliff hanger! :D tell me what you think TTYL!


End file.
